Anokata
by Jeril Dragonsoul
Summary: One-shot Legato fic. Catch a glimpse into the world of the obsessed right-hand man of Millions Knives. Read of how they met and how Legato came to his fate in Episode 24.


Ah, well, this started out as a simple scene between Legato Bluesummers and Millions Knives so that I could practice writing about Knives from Legato's perspective, have a little fun obsessing over Knives through the character, get a grip on how Legato's mind works, how he acts, how he talks, etc. and look at that! It multiplied and turned into a nice, semi-long one-shot. ^_^ I hope you people enjoy it. I know I did while writing it! I don't get to do a lot of detail usually and so some of the parts were nifty and fun for me because I got to describe stuff in heavy detail.

Anyway, this little baby's supposed to take place in Episode 24, the morning of the day that Midvalley the Hornfreak and Legato Bluesummers arrive to plague dear old Vash the Stampede. **There is a slight spoiler contained in this fic.** If you have not seen Episode 24 and do not want some things to be revealed prior to its viewing, save a link to this fic, go watch Episode 24, and then come back later. ^_^

My good friend helped me name this fanfiction. She is much more schooled in Japanese than I and so she suggested the simple title "Anokata" as "it is simply "He" in Japanese--albeit, as it is used in a bible, I see it fitting for the fanfiction, since is sounds much like Legato's opinion of Knives..." Thanks a million, Kyoko-sama!

Ah, yes. One last thing: the way Legato and Knives meet in this fic is original and made up by me, in case anyone wonders. Is there an actual official story addressing the mystery of how they met? I don't think there is as I have never heard it mentioned…

Well, enjoy, have a nice day, and don't forget to review please! ^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You can call me Legato Bluesummers, for that is my name, although those words matter nothing to me. It is merely a name, a title. It is replaceable. I do not know my age, I lost track of it a long time ago but that does not bother me. Time will carry on whether or not you count the days that pass by, so what is the point? Death is unavoidable and unpredictable, it can strike anytime, anywhere, so what does it matter when you are one year older?

The only thing that is important to me is Him. He is my Master, my Lord, and my God. He is a superior being, a divine creature sent from the Heavens to judge Mankind, to discover its true form. 

As His angelic self was sent to judge us, He has done so and come to this verdict: we have been found unworthy of existing. It is now His mission to eradicate our species. That is our fate and it cannot be changed.

I still remember the day long ago when I first met my Master. My family, curse them forever, had been the superstitious kind and they did not take well to my amber eyes. They gave me a decade to prove my worth to them, but how can one who is worthless prove their worth? The men of my family suggested we go on a little 'trip' and they took me out into the desert, beat me until my body could take no more and left me for dead.

The wind blew over my prone, bleeding body as I lay there on my stomach, gazing bleakly out in desert. At that moment, I knew my future lay there in the sand. My bones would be buried deep and no one would even remember that I had existed. No tears came though. I had known this was going to happen for my entire lifetime. The other children had made no secret of it. I had used up enough tears for my lifetime years back and so, my face remained dry.

As my lifeblood poured into the thirsty sand and I began to breathe my last breaths, I saw a pair of feet walk into the narrow corridor my vision had been reduced to. I struggled to lift my head, to have my eyes gaze upon another human face before I died, but my alien amber eyes met something unexpected. Something, someone, _not_ human.

The sun was placed right behind the being and I had to strain, using up some of my last energy reserves, to pick out their features. The fiery brilliance that framed the being's head sparked a feeling in my soul and as awe flooded my mind, I realized what exactly the individual that stood before me was.

He was an angel.

I crawled forward a few centimeters and reached out a trembling hand toward the divine host's boot. He had come to claim me, claim my soul, for it was rightfully His. I opened my mouth and coughed up blood as I forced words past my resisting lips. "Master… I am Yours…" I coughed again, the pain racking my body and twisting it horribly, but I had to finish my oath, "My body, soul and mind… all Yours… now and forever…"

It was at that point that I blacked out.

When I finally returned to consciousness, I found myself laying in a bed with clean white sheets, all my wounds cleaned and bandaged neatly. If I had any more tears left to shed, I would have wept then for my Master's kind heart. He had saved me and taken me in when He could have left me there to finish dying. His servants waited on me, day and night, slowly nursing me back to health.

He was a true Master, one that I would gladly lay my life down for. He must have realized this of my loyalty when I pledged myself to Him with my last few dying breaths. At the time, He did not seem the kind of Master to save just anyone He found dying in the desert. Only special kinds of people… like me.

What I surmised back then about Him is something that I have learned is quite true. He only will save a lucky few in cases such as that. So far, the only one I have been aware of to receive this uncharacteristic treatment is myself.

Ever since that day long ago when I was reborn, I have been my Master's loyal minion and right hand man, doing His bidding without complaint or question, recruiting others to follow Him, and many other things to further spread His influence. I have asked for nothing in return, save the privilege of continuing to serve Him for the rest of my life. And so far, I have been granted just that.

I had been awake for more than an hour and had already dressed and eaten when I felt Him call me. I trembled as His mind lightly brushed against mine, establishing a connection. He sent out a short, simple message telling me I was to meet with Him now.

The contact with His mind produced the purest kind of ecstasy and brought my naturally chaotic mind to harmony. I savored the wondrous sensation that caressed my soul, my mind, my very being, in luxurious waves for as long as the link with Him lasted. 

This deep feeling that washed through me was the kind of peace of both mind and spirit humans could only long for and speak about in hushed whispers, as if talking of it in a loud and clear voice would forever destroy their chance of gaining such an equilibrium. The imperfect creatures produced religions and 'techniques' to help themselves gain it alone, with no outside interference. Yet, even when they reached the level of utter harmony and balance alone, they could never truly grasp it fully and enjoy it on every complex level of their being. Only His kind could make that possible. Little did the pathetic human garbage realize that they could never achieve such sense of self without the help of His people.

When the mental contact with Him was severed, the cold, unwelcome drab trappings of reality slapped my unprepared self in the face mentally. I quickly picked up my coat, which I had draped over a chair the night before and pulled it on. I pushed a button to open the door to my small room and stepped out into the corridor. I nodded to Midvalley the Hornfreak as he walked past me, going in the opposite direction then the one I was heading in. The last remaining Gung-ho Gun, other than myself, must have just spoken to Him.

My gaze traced the rough stone floor of the passageway that I strode along briskly as I moved toward the room where He would speak with me. I thought to occupy my mind as I walked and my thoughts were of my Master, as they always were. I pondered over the old, unchanging questions that insisted on afflicting my devoted mind.

_Why does Master bother Himself with spiders like us? We are worthless and disgusting, how can He stand us? By our presence, we poison the very air we breathe. We are unworthy of existing, let alone standing within sight of His superior being. The sooner he destroys us all, the better. This planet does not deserve having to tolerate such a crude and defective race damaging and scarring its surface,_ I mused to myself as I walked to meet with my Master. I reached the end of the corridor and sharply pressed a button to open a door. It slid open and I stepped through and into His presence.

Slowly, I raised my unworthy eyes to look upon the divine being that I called 'Master'. I, a repulsive spider, dared to gaze on the beautiful visage of the godly individual that stood before me and I was struck once more with how utterly sickening my race was. It was a good thing that my Master was there to clean us off the face of the desert planet before we raped the land and destroyed the planet's naturally, near perfect state. Finally, His eyes rose up to meet mine and as I looked at Him with devotion, loyalty and complete faith, I shuddered with self-loathing.

"Greetings, Master," I said silkily, bowing to Him.

He merely nodded to acknowledge my presence. I waited in humble silence for Him to speak.

"Legato Bluesummers," He began after a few minutes had passed, "You are aware of how my brother draws closer to us."

"Yes, Master," I answered.

"And how nearly every one of the Gung-ho Guns has been sent out, only to meet with failure and death?"

His light blue eyes locked on my golden ones. I stood transfixed by the beautiful pale orbs. "Yes, Master."

"You and Midvalley the Hornfreak are the only two Gung-ho Guns left. I have given Midvalley the Hornfreak his orders and you are to accompany him. Together, you shall be the last of the Gung-ho Guns to plague my brother and together, you shall make him suffer for all of eternity," my Master proclaimed, His eyes gleaming as they held mine in their solid, inescapable grasp.

His words were heavenly music as they caressed my flawed ears. Absentmindedly, I began to softly stroke my left hand with my right. "Of course, Master. Vash the Stampede will suffer eternally, as You have commanded."

He smiled at me and I nearly fell to my knees in bliss. I was only a worthless spider and yet that smile was for me and only me. It was almost more than a pathetic waste of flesh could take. "I knew you would say that, Legato Bluesummers. You spiders are so predictable."

Still petting my left hand, I opened my mouth to ask for His leave, ideas for Vash the Stampede's eternal pain and suffering already beginning to churn through my human mind, when He spoke once more. I gave Him and His words all of my attention as they deserved no less. "However, both you and Midvalley the Hornfreak will take care to remember this; under no circumstances is Vash to be harmed. Is this understood?" I was about to confirm that I did when He spoke again, cutting me off, "Ah, yes. I almost forgot The consequences if you disobey?

His voice was hard, powerful and unrelenting as He spelled out the price of negligence. "If you are found to have disregarded my instructions, you will be imprisoned here where I, personally, will deliver to you the rewards your lack of success will have reaped. You will spend eons in endless agony, dying over and over again, day after day, month following month, year crawling slowly after year until it all melts together to form one long blur of suffering. Yours will be a lifetime of pain that will stretch on to last for forever and then even more. You will know no peace, you will know no rest, you will know no relief as the years drag by. You will know nothing other than the endless misery you chose by your actions. You will be begging for the endless oblivion and eternal rest of death's tight embrace long before it is granted to you. This will be the result of failure." His eyes flashed with contained rage and malevolence as the last words left His mouth.

His threat ran shivers down my spine and I kneeled my contemptible self at his feet, fixing my eyes on the floor. "Master, I would never disobey any order You have given me. I will follow each and every one of Your commands to the letter, never straying from the directions You give as that would displease You," I dared to look up so that I could see his esteemed features as I spoke, "And to displease You would be the same as ripping my own heart out while it still beat strong, contained within my breast."

"That is good. That is what I wanted to hear," a small smile played across His lips and He lifted His hand in a gesture of dismissal, "Now that you understand the situation, you may leave."

I bowed my head in acknowledgement of His words and got to my feet. I turned and walked hurriedly from the room, eager to set out and put into action my plans of eternal suffering for one blond-haired, green-eyed man with a sixty billion double dollar reward on his head. I had it all spelled out, from start to finish, with only one thing missing. I needed to find something dear to him, some weakness that I could use to pressure the one whose suffering my Master had commanded.

I raked my mind and memory for some hint of such a weakness but nothing came to my questing consciousness. With meticulous care and attention, I went over every little detail of events that had happened to Vash the Stampede in the past year. There had to be something I could use against him. The only things that managed to stand out in my vision though was the attacks on him made by Gung-ho Guns.

But wait! Had there not been two women who had taken to accompanying him lately? And they had also been present at some of the Gung-ho Gun attacks? They were women from an insurance agency of some sort, if my memory served me correctly. Little details such as their job did not matter anyway.

I smiled to myself with sick delight. Indeed I had found a very dear and precious little gem with which I would coax Vash the Stampede into going against everything he had ever been taught. I rubbed my right hand over my, _his_, left and felt the smile grow. Yes, I could see the delicious plan for suffering unfolding in my mind's eyes. That would be how it would take place and Vash the Stampede would never know what had hit him.

I began to scour my Master's base, looking for Midvalley the Hornfreak. I wanted to leave and set my plan into action as soon as I could. It was too perfect to let any of the details slip from my mind, taken by time and imperfect human memory.

How I wished I could be there to witness the look on my Master's face when He heard of my plan but if it all went along as it should, and I knew it would, I would no longer be of this world.

Yes. There was no doubt that Master would most definitely be pleased…


End file.
